


Safe and Sound

by reeby10



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Episode: s01e08 Much More, Gen, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: In a landscape burned to ash by her power, Yennefer finds an even greater purpose.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).



> Perfect soundtrack for reading this: _Safe and Sound_ by Capital Cities

Yennefer wasn’t sure exactly where she was. Everything around her was burned, charred down to nothing but dusty cinders. She’d done that. Her power.

She wasn’t sure she was in the same place she’d been when she first released her power. It was hard to tell where she was or how long she’d been walking with the darkness and how changed the landscape was. The whole world seemed eerily empty and strange.

Somewhere, she hoped some of the other sorceresses were still alive. She was too weak right now to use her magic to look for them or even to orient herself in this newly barren landscape. All she could do was walk and hope she found any surviving allies before enemies.

At some point the unnatural silence of the night was interrupted by a faint, high pitched sound. Yennefer found herself drawn toward it, wondering what on earth could have survived the fire that had burned everything else around to ash. She got her answer when she circled around a large boulder and found a tiny, squirming baby.

Yennefer fell to her knees, immediately reaching out for the baby and tucking her up against her chest. She quieted a little, cries becoming little more than unintelligible babbling as Yennefer rocked her.

“What are you doing here?” Yennefer whispered, voice cracking a little. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she’d had a drink of water.

She looked around, seeing two lumps of ash only a few steps away. They were, she thought a little distantly, people once, before the fire burned them up. The vague outline of a sword impaling one of them assured her that at least the fire hadn’t been that one’s cause of death. She wasn’t the one who had left this innocent little girl motherless.

The baby’s cries pitched up again and Yennefer looked down, shushing her. It took a few minutes for the babe to quiet, though she still looked fussy. She probably hadn’t been fed in… well, hours at least. For a child so small, without even her mother for comfort, that was a long time.

Despite all of her long entrenched instincts telling her it was better not to care in order to save herself the grief of one more mortal life, Yennefer’s heart broke for this tiny child, alone in this harsh world.

Well, not entirely alone, not anymore. Yennefer wouldn’t leave a baby alone in the dirt. Not again.

“Don’t worry,” Yennefer told her, rocking the baby gently. She tried a smile, feeling lighter than she could remember feeling in a very, very long time. “You’ll be safe with me, I promise.”

Carefully, she stood and turned toward the direction she’d been headed before the cries had distracted her. Chaos tingled vaguely at the back of her senses and she knew that when she returned to full power, she’d be able to protect them both. She’d keep this little girl safe no matter if Nilfgaard or anyone else stood in the way.


End file.
